Minotrawntian Incident
The Minotrawntian Incident'' ''was the name given to an attack on the SS Minotrawntian by a space vampire in the year 147 ASJ. Original Mission & Crew The SS Minotrawntian was under the leadership of Espinosa, who had recieved a grant to travel to Venus in hopes of terraforming it. She selected Jade and Jish Douglas as her crewmates. Captain Ayka, who granted her the ship, also placed his twin brother, Romulus, on board to oberserve the progress of the mission. Espinosa, Douglas, Jade, and Ayka, later became known as the Minotrawntian Four. Vampiric Infiltration It is unknown exactly when or how the space vampire (dubbed Neosferatu) entered the Minotrawntian. It was initially believed that he entered while the crew was in hypersleep, but video evidence recovered from the black box revealed that he had been aboard the vessel while the crew was still awake, and that he simply infected two crew members while they were in hypersleep. The spot of infiltration is still a subject of speculation, primarily due to the Minotrawntian's self-destruction. A partially intact lavatory discovered by a recovery expedition found a toilet with scratches consistent with that of a space vampire's claws, suggesting that Neosferatu may have climbed up the waste chute into the spaceship. The Infected Jade and Ayka were both bitten and transformed into space vampires during hypersleep. When Douglas and Espinosa awoke, they found Jade missing. Ayka woke up, now a space vampire, and was killed by Douglas after a brief struggle. Douglas then tracked down and killed Jade, who exhibited signs of a more advanced stage of evolution, including the ability to run and the power of speech. Half-Infection Theories It is unclear exactly why Neosferatu decided to infect only two of the four crew members, but leading experts have offered up numerous theories. "Garlic Bag" Theory Douglas had brought with him numerous space vampire-slaying accessories, including a large bushel of garlic. This was kept near him during hypersleep, and has been suggested that the garlic and its proximity to Douglas and Espinosa discouraged the vampire from infecting them. "Bride of Neosferatu" Theory The disappearance of Jade prior to the set wakeup time suggest that Neosferatu brought him with her post-infection, and gave her a crash course in the ways of the space vampire, accounting for her heightened intelligence when Douglas met her. This behavior is known as "grooming," and would imply that Neosferatu intended to take Jade as his space vampire bride. It is suggested that Neosferatu bit Ayka, then became distracted by his overwhelming bloodlust/lust for Jade, and focused on her instead of infecting the rest of the crew. "Full" Theory It has been suggested that after drinking the blood of two human beings, Neosferatu was full and wasn't hungry anymore. Escape and Killing of Neosferatu After the slaying of Jade, Espinosa and Douglas made their way to the escape pod. Neosferatu showed up after they were inside the pod, and Douglas activated the self destruct sequence, destroying the ship and presumably killing Neosferatu after the escape pod had discharged. Aftermath Survivors Jish Douglas charted the same course for Venus again months later, this time with the objective to kill all and any space vampires on or around Venus, and was largely successful in his mission. Espinosa resigned shortly after returning to the SS Capulautus. Minotrawntian Memorial Plaque A memorial plaque to Ayka and Jade was placed in the approximate spot of the Minotrawntian Incident. Unfortunately, the approximate spot was in empty space, and the plaque has since floated away and nobody can find it.